


Тонкое искусство намека

by Kitahara



Category: Nescafe Advertisment
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: На заявку: "Первый тур - 38. Первый Полярник/Второй Полярник. Игра в карты/шахматы/домино/кости/нарды на раздевание. Рейтинг любой, можно юмор".
Relationships: First Polar/Second Polar
Kudos: 4





	Тонкое искусство намека

**Author's Note:**

> это все мемы, мемы. Никто не знал, а я Бэтмэн.

\- ...а еще можно играть в карты, - заявляет Первый, вдруг отрываясь от книги.  
\- Угу, - подумав, откликается Второй и отпивает кофе.  
\- Под раздевание, - продолжает Первый.  
\- Угу, - отвечает Второй, подумав чуть дольше, - но от противного.  
\- Это как?  
\- Трусы, предположим, сниму - а штаны и фуфайку не буду.  
\- Угу, - не возражает Первый. - Дельно.  
Свистит закипевший чайник, Второй, не спрашивая, заваривает "Нескафе" в две красные фирменные кружки. Есть у него подозрение, что родному НИИ "Нескафе" солидно проспонсировало пару опытов и заплатило за наружную рекламу. Эх, лоханулись мужики: мишки кофе не пользуют, а местный шаман признает только огненную воду "Путинка".  
\- Нету карт, - говорит вдруг Первый с сожалением.  
\- Давай в нарды, - предлагает Второй, ставя перед ним полную кружку.  
\- Не, лучше в домино.  
\- Под раздевание? - сомневается Второй. В его голове мелькает диковатая картина: давешний медведь, сидя с ними за кухонным столом, рычит "рыба!" - и вместо черно-белой костяшки бросает на стол живую бьющуюся рыбину. Фу, пригрезится же, это все от скуки. - Не, как-то не по-людски. Еще скажи в лапту.  
\- Лап ту, лап эту, лап вот эту, - грустно вздыхает Первый, явно что-то цитируя. Почесывает щетину, снова опускает взгляд в книгу и зачем-то повторяет: – А карт-то и нет.  
Второй принимается молча собираться на улицу, прячет в заплечный мешок предпоследнюю бутылку водки.  
\- Ты куда это с таким добром? - удивляется Первый.  
\- К Тынтгыргыну, - говорит Второй. И в ответ на удивленный взгляд отвечает, будто это само собой разумеется: - Он говорил, ему внучка недавно из Москвы карты привезла, эти, ну, ведьмацкие.  
\- Таро, что ль? - с сомнением уточняет Первый.  
\- Ну.  
\- Так они ж гадальные.  
\- Ну, а нам не фиг ли, не в блэк-джек же буржуйский играть, разберемся.  
Первый откладывает книгу и тоже начинает одеваться:  
\- Пошли уж вместе, что ли.  
\- Угу.  
Выходя со станции, Второй оборачивается в дверях и бросает взгляд на книгу, которую читал Первый. "Портрет Дориана Грея", - гласит обложка. У кое-кого кончилась русская классика.  
Тьфу ты, думает Второй, ну вот не может же человек прямо сказать. Кино-вино-домино-под-раздевание, а теперь за этими картами до самого поселка переться.


End file.
